When performing remote control of various devices including devices normally utilized in normal homes, such as wireless doorbells, wireless operation of windows, doors, garage doors, etc, it is normal procedure to use equipment operating on a specific frequency which is common for a multitude of devices. This may of course lead to non-operation and/or mal-operation of the devices due to interference if more than one user, located in essentially the same area, tries to operate a device using the same frequency.
Systems have been arranged to overcome these problems. However, these solutions tend to be relatively complex and costly, e.g. the Blue Tooth® solution. These solutions have not found widespread use in everyday use in relation to home operation.